Woody's Pull-String Sound
Woody's Pull-String Sound is a Toy Story's Woody sound effects from TV Shows, Movies and Others. This sound effects is are portrayed by Tom Hanks and found on The Toy Story Sound Effects Collection. Info * First recorded: 1995 * Creator: Tom Hanks * Owner: Toy Story (1995) * Origin: United States * Year debut: November 22, 1995 (United States) * First heard: Toy Story (1995) * Area used: Worldwide with the new sound effects produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Flower Studios is a favourite part of the USA and Canada such as new Ontario. Description Toy Story: Woody's Pull String at Back Sound Effects. Debuted in Toy Story in 1995. Used In TV Shows * Blue's Clues (Heard in "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard with the butterfly garden in Season 2 Episode 5 "Lost Map".) * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard when Molly Kiddies inflates.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Patty Hype".) Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) (Heard twice as Flik to pull inventor and throwing into the Princess Atta and as Rosie to holding on the string with a web.) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Heard when Molly Kiddies inflates as of the release of The Little Kids: Movie.) * The Little Kids 2 (2026) (Heard when Molly Kiddies inflates as of the release of The Little Kids 2.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard often during the "23-19" scene.) * Open Season (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) (Heard once when RJ is pulling a stuck in the string, and then the doll talks and says "Let's Play!".) * Princess Maydine: The Movie (2025) (Heard when Princess Maydine inflates.) * Toy Story (1995) (Debut; heard mainly used when Woody can talk all of the phrases.) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Heard when Woody removed the pull-string voice box sound, so does Gabby Gabby fixing a pull-string voice box.) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Heard as Bo Peep putting Woody's back on and return to pull-string voice box.) Shorts Video Games * Kingdom Hearts 3 * Mickey Mouse: Kindergarten CD Game (2024) * Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten CD Game (2025) Commercials Promos Trailers TV Spots Videos * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Numbers Nursery (2003) (Videos) YouTube Videos Image Gallery * Main article: Woody's Pull-String Sound/Image Gallery Variants of Woody's Pull-String Sound * Paper Towel Roll version debuted in Blue's Clues * Inflatable Pants version debuted in SpongeBob SquarePants (This is was used as Patrick Star to pull-string then he inflates slightly sound.) * Short version debuted in A Bug's Life (1998) * Long version debuted in Baby Einstein (Videos) * Voice Box vocal version and Talking-Pitched version debuted in Toy Story (1995) Audio Samples Woody's Pull-String Sound Short Version Woody's Pull-String Sound Long Version Woody's Pull-String Sound Voice Box Version Category:Toy Story Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Pull Sound Effects Category:String Sound Effects Category:Princess Maydine Sound Effects Category:Woody Sound Effects Category:Sound effects debut in 1995 Category:The Little Kids Sound Effects Category:Roll Sound Effects Category:Rare Sound Effects Category:Blue's Clues Sound Effects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:A Bug's Life Sound Effects Category:Baby Einstein Sound Effects Category:Dora the Explorer Sound Effects Category:Monsters, Inc. Sound Effects